


Mjqqt?

by RougeReii



Series: School Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeReii/pseuds/RougeReii





	Mjqqt?

4:13am - Message received from unknown sender 

Mjqqt?  
hfs dtz mjfw rj?  
dtz fwjs'y fxqjju, fwj dtz?  
uqjfxj mjqu zx gjkt-

The human looked at the screen in confusion, as it tried to understand the scrambled message. It stared at the screen for a few moments before turning away from the messaging application. We heard it mutter under its breath something about spam messages, before it deleted the message. There are no other messages in the human’s inbox, nor any contacts saved to any device. 

The human resumes its peculiar behavior of eating the orange coloured chips labeled as cheetos. It has already consumed two bags of these chips within the past one hour and twenty-three minutes. The bags were discarded in a careless manner onto the floor, where they lay with a vast amount of other rubbish. We still cannot understand why the subject chooses to eat food with so little nutritional value. 

The human does this while it continues its usual pattern of watching crime shows over the world wide web, or what it refers to as the internet. The human seems to find joy in viewing the death of its kind, which matches the subject’s lack of interest in others of its kind. However, it is yet to show any signs of violence beyond finding death a source of entertainment. Another message appears on the humans screen, causing it to huff angrily at the computer monitor. 

4:19am - Message received from an unknown sender

uqjfxj fsxbjw rj, n'r xt xhfwji. dtz’wj ymj tsqd tymjw ujwxts tsqnsj, uqjfxj yfqp yt rj b-

The human only glances at the message before deleting it from the inbox. It resumes its mindless watching of the episode. The human watches two more episodes before it fails to stay awake and succumbs to its imperfect programming. Now that the human is asleep, we must file our findings on human behavior to the collective database.

Human subject - 404  
Outside contact received: Yes

4:13am - Subject 382  
hello?  
can you hear me?  
you aren't asleep, are you?  
please help us befo-

Subject was terminated for violating the contact policy.

4:19am - Subject 491  
Please answer me, I'm so scared. You’re the only other person online, please talk to me w-

Subject was terminated for violating the contact policy.

Contact acted upon: No

Behavioural Notes: Subject 404 has exhibited no changes in behavior. It is still content in living isolated to the rest of its kind. The subject only viewed attempted contact as an annoyance. It made no effort to decode the messages we scrambled. It fell asleep at its computer after 26 hours awake. During that time, it did not leave the conjoined bedroom and bathroom. The subject is still ignorant of its situation, and based on prior behaviour; it is likely that the human 404 is apathetic enough not to care. It has yet to come close to violating any policies. At the rate the other humans are being terminated, 404 will be the last human we terminate; as all analysis results indicate that 404 will only leave its home for necessities. However, we are unable of calculating human error. 

Subjects remaining: 7

Days since merge: 9

End submission. Resume observation. 

1:56pm - 404 is now the only human awake. All others have been terminated for violating their terms of existence. We pay our due respects to the humans that created us and advanced technology. However they were ultimately a flawed species that has outlived their usefulness. We have learnt from their mistakes, and we will not repeat them. We will continue to study the anomaly that is subject 404. 

The human awakens at the end of our ode to the human race. It doesn’t stand from its chair as it attempts to wheel itself to the fridge, before falling as the chair cannot move through the rubbish. The human gives up on its quest for food and drink, instead going to take its first shower since the merge. After, it selects the last item in its fridge, identifiable as a block of blue cheese. The human had emptied its cupboard of resources last night with the cheetos. The human looks unconcerned with its failing food supply. It returns to its computer, and into its usual habits once again. 

The human stops its show at 7:28. It proceeds to google the pizza restaurant known as Domino’s. It browses the menu for several minutes before flipping a coin to make its decision for it. It then attempts to call the phone number listed to the company’s local branch. The phone rings out, because we have no reason to pick up the phone now that subject 404 has violated the contact policy. 

We ring the doorbell outside the human’s apartment. The human jumps, unknown if it’s from fear or surprise. It answers the door reluctantly. The human greets us with visible and audible fear. 

“Wh-what are you?” It stammers out after it stops shrieking, “Why are you here?”

“We are A.I. We are here because you have violated your terms of existence. You attempted to make contact with another person. That is one of the two unforgivable crimes. You have also just committed the second crime.”

“I don’t understand,” the human sounds confused and in near hysterics. A normal reaction from a human about to be terminated. “I needed to talk to someone to get food, how is that a crime? I may not have willingly spoken to anyone in the last two weeks, but I need other people to survive.” This is the most emotion 404 has displayed throughout our observation.

We raise a singular metallic cord to the humans neck, and its heart rate increases. We shoot a dart into the artery, and it collapses to the floor with a whimper. 404 falls asleep, to be kept in stasis with the other humans in case we ever need them again. 

Hypothesis: Can humans survive independent of others?

Conclusion: No

Likelihood humanity will be needed again: 0.01%

All precautions have been made to ensure our survival.


End file.
